metwitterversefandomcom-20200213-history
Alex Lombard
"FUCKING ASSFUCK SHARKCUNTS, WHERE THE FUCK ARE MY CIGARETTES?!" Alex Lombard is a retired pirate and inhabitant of the Normandy SR-2. She is often rebellious and has a tendency to lose her temper and use obscenities regularly, which may be a result of her profession. Alex is well known for her tech abilities and highly regarded among pirates as the 'go-to' person for hacking or engineering purposes. She is married to Ethan de la Motte and is currently pregnant. Alex's current character look is based on model Opehlia's Overdose. Pre-Pirating "Look, the kid's been through enough as it is. I don't want him going through the system. Trust me, I've been there. It's fucking torture." Alex was born on a small Alliance research base to Natalia Lombard, an Alliance Gunnery Chief, and David Lombard, an Alliance Engineer and Scientist. Her parents were both assigned to the same research team, and as a result she spent most of her childhood moving from base to base (with the exception of more risky research missions, in which case she'd be left in Alliance care.) When she was eight years of age, her parents research team was attacked by Slavers during an excavation on Endora. The survivors were were taken and sold into slaver by their attackers, and as a result, no one returned. Without living parents or a guardian named in their will, the Alliance was quick to place Alex in the Citadel Adoption and Foster Care System (CAFCS,) something which she feels was to 'sweep her under the rug.' Because of the poor monitoring and policies of CAFCS, Alex was shipped from foster home to foster home and was often subject to abuse and neglect at the hands of her carers, most of which she has mentioned were taking part in the program for the monetary benefits. As she became older and harder to place, CAFCS was only able to find her new homes on Omega, where she describes she 'became a bad egg' and started taking part in small crimes and taking Hallex at the age of fourteen. When she was sixteen, Alex found herself in the care of a Krogan/Asari interspecies couple, and while the Asari hoped to adopt Alex, the Krogan was unhappy with their human foster child and her behaviour. This reached its peak when Alex came home late one night drunk and under the influence of Hallex long after her curfew. An argument between Alex and the Krogan broke out, and ended when the Krogan punched her in the face hard enough to cause a laceration. Alex then left the home with no intention on returning and went to a public free clinic to receive stitches. This is where she met Sam, and on learning he was a pirate, pleaded with him to take her with him. Although hesitant at first, Alex soon convinced him by demonstrating her new invention, a pair of goggles with night vision, scanning and hacking capabilities, and was quickly welcomed onto the crew of the Sparrow as a tech specialist. These goggles would soon become Alex's prized possession. Pirating "I did a lot of shit, some of it good, some of it bad, some of it I can't remember. But I don't regret a fucking second of it." Alex spent two years on the Sparrow, serving under her captain and crew as a tech specialist. By the time she was 18, Alex was trusted with the most crucial hacking assignments and was considered a crucial part of the crew. She entered a relationship with Sam, who would often cover her while hacking through doors and into terminals. During a raid on a civilian base, the Alliance arrived and took the crew by surprise, outnumbering them and causing them to retreat. While a signal was sent out issuing the retreat order, interference from an Alliance ship's energy signatures disrupted the message for Sam, who never received it. On noticing Sam had not yet arrived at the ship, she pleaded with the captain to go back and save him, however, he refused. When Alex threatened to go anyway, he had the crew throw her in the brig, claiming she was too valuable to leave behind. The Sparrow left without Sam, who was killed by Alliance. Horribly embittered and enraged, Alex hacked out of her cell and murdered the entire crew - most by hacking into the ship and cutting off oxygen to the mess hall and crew's quarters. She left the captain disabled but alive, and alerted Alliance to the ship's presence before stealing a shuttle and leaving. After this, Alex swore to work alone in order to avoid the possibility of losing loved ones again and becoming 'distracted.' For years, her aggressive attitude, tech skills and proficiency with firearms as well as the fact she strictly worked alone quickly earned her notoriety among Pirates, Mercs and the criminal underworld. She found a high amount of work as a hired thief, saboteur and occasionally assassin. During a bungled raid on a Salarian banking ship, Alex was severely injured in an explosion and was found by the Alliance, who took her to the Citadel and had her admitted to a prison hospital for the duration of her recovery. On arrival, she met Caleb, another well known Pirate who'd been turned in by Blood Pack mercs for the reward placed on him by the Alliance, who was to share a ward with her for the duration of their recoveries. They quickly formed a friendship, and began to plot their escape. At one point, Alex, recovering faster than Caleb, broke her own leg in order to extend her time in the ward until Caleb was well enough to make the escape. When they eventually did escape, Alex did so with her leg in a cast. Alex and Caleb chose to celebrate once they arrived safely on Tortuga by throwing a party at the Tortuga Grog Hall, during which they had sex, although they chose not to pursue a romantic relationship with each other afterwards, and would deny this kind of relationship when accused of it (sometimes with violence.) This would become a trend throughout their time together. Alex and Caleb soon began to work together, and continued doing so for several years. After celebrating another successful job and spending the night on a Trill Fuel Station, Alex went into a Red Sand induced panic about the feelings she'd developed for Caleb, and on deciding she felt she was too close to being in love with him, stole their ship and left Caleb behind in their hotel room with nothing but her half of the job's payment. For two years she continued pirating on her own, choosing not to return to Tortuga but instead live on her own ship, only stopping on Omega to drink, stock up on Hallex and supplies and seek out work. Normandy SR-2 "So... I sneak onto your ship, shoot some asshole in the face and try to pirate you bastards, and now you're gonna fucking force me to join you? Are you retarded, you douchefag?" Having taken a bet from a Gantuuk, a Krogan Battle Master she had a long standing rivalry with, Alex attempted to take the Normandy, taking advantage of its poor security at the time. She uploaded a program to the ship's systems in order to distract EDI long enough to sneak onto the ship. Once in the cargo bay, she took Bettina Louhi hostage and soon had most of the crew under her control, with the except of Callum, whom she shot in the face with a shotgun at point blank. (He survived.) Once she'd met and began a confrontation with Damien Shepard, Thane Krios quickly disabled her and she was arrested. On interrogation from Damien, Alex was deemed 'insane' enough to stay on the Normandy as a crew member, although she remained under arrest and was to remain in her room (Zaeed's old room) until further notice. Eventually Damien agreed to assist her in finding the slaver ring-leader in possession of information on her parents, although he didn't allow Alex to kill the ring-leader and instead handed him over to Alliance. Soon after, Damien and Alex pursued a relationship, resulting in Alex quitting Hallex as per Damien's conditions. After Saul (who Alex had brought onto the ship) assisted Narissa escape and caused extreme damage to the ship and crew, Jane Shepard convinced Damien to kick Alex off the Normandy despite his feelings for her. On leaving, Alex vowed to bring Narissa back and earn her place in the crew, eventually stealing a candy ship and liberating slaves in the meantime. After Lilly Westerlund published a story on Alex's recent infiltration of a Noverian slave-trader, a bounty was placed on Alex's head and her candy ship was shot down by Salarians on the island planet Kohle. Managing to survive, Alex sent out a distress signal, which was responded to by Narissa, who kidnapped her because of her importance to Damien. Although treated humanely at first, Narissa soon tired of the lack of developments and cut out Alex's eye, sending it to Damien. Not long after this, Narissa transferred Alex to a secret location where she kept other prisoners, shackling her to the walls of a small dungeon room and feeding her intravenously. On Narissa's capture, with no one to replenish her drip, Alex began to starve and dehydrate as well as suffer kidney damage from holding her bladder for nearly three weeks. Alex was soon rescued from the base, along with Tenko, his mother and several other prisoners, all who were close to death. On returning to the Normandy she was treated for trauma, dehydration and starvation as well as hypothermia. During her recovery, she established a relationship with Tenko, whose mother committed suicide after their rescue, as a playmate, and soon became extremely protective and maternal, eventually deciding to adopt him. Not long after requesting the documents from Damien, Damien chose to end their relationship, claiming she was something that could be used against him. Distraught by the trauma of being captured by Narissa, losing an eye and now losing her boyfriend, Alex began to drink heavily. While vomiting in a pot-plant, she attracted the attention of Ethan de la Motte, with whom she initiated a 're-bound'. Drawn together by their mutual dislike of Damien and Jane, Alex and Ethan eventually entered a serious relationship. Alex, who'd stopped drinking by now, finally obtained adoption papers and signed them, giving Damien the option to adopt Tenko as well having observed how close they'd become, which he accepted. Alex then legally became Tenko's adoptive mother, and eventually attempted to settle down on a newly established space station, taking Tenko with her and making plans for Ethan to join them after a few weeks. However, she was soon recognised and became wanted by the Alliance for war her crimes during the Skyllian Blitz. Taking Tenko, she fled to Tortuga, re-uniting with Caleb and eventually being brought back onto the Normandy by Bellara Shepard Alex was diagnosed with Degenerative Element Zero Poisoning as a result of her long term Hallex abuse. While the typical life expectancy in her case is 5-6 years, Alex succumbed to her condition within months. She was brought back later by Miranda Lawson, Gidget and Ethan using technology based on the Lazarus Project, known as 'Lazarus Lite'. Post Lazarus Lite. Once back among the living, Alex and Ethan quicky married and she soon fell pregnant. On learning she was expecting a girl, Alex chose to name her Andromeda, or Andy for short. Her due date is October 16th. Notable Relationships "Yeah, we're seeing eachother. And we even invented this thing called a Salarian Trampoline. And trust me, the Batarian Rollercoaster ain't got SHIT on that." Alex has lived a rebellious, rule free life style, which in combination with her experiences of loss have affected her relationships greatly. *Alex and Damien Shepard pursued a romantic relationship for a while, which ended soon after she was rescued from Narissa's base. Although there was slight tension afterwards, Alex has since moved on and refuses to speak to him, making all communications in relation to their son through notes. *Her adoptive son, Tenko, is what she chooses to centre her life around. *While she still feels an emotional attachment to Caleb, she feels her relationship with Ethan is much more important and genuine. *Alex is married to Ethan and they are expecting a child together. *After catching wind of Damien's relationship with Tali, Alex has developed a general dislike for Quarians. *Alex has hinted at having a relationship with a Krogan War Lord in her past. *Alex is extremely distrusting of any of the Commanders, especially Jane, who she's dubbed 'the Turian fucker.' *Faeena and Alex are quite close and drew a mural containing depictions of Jane and Damien hugging, Damien being eaten by a Thresher Maw and ''~*~*~double rainbows~*~*~ ''all over Zaeed's walls. Misc *Alex has a notorious sweet-tooth, living for months at a time off poptarts and candy necklaces. *Her favourite unit of measurement is 'Fucktruck.' *Alex is horrified of Johnny Flowerkitten. *Following the Narissa incident, Ethan replaced her missing eye with a false, cybernetic one capable of shooting lasers, aiming at targets, and accessing facebook. *Alex has several tattoos. On her right arm she has three, large, black squares that resemble her family (mother, father and recently, Tenko.) Down her spine, a Krogan war blessing in it's native language, and on her wrist, the name 'Steve.' Alex has no idea who Steve is or when she aquired this tattoo. Achievements Alex's achievements are: *'The Amy Winehouse Award' -''' Suffered an addiction at some point during life. *'''Groupy - Was in a relationship with a Shepard at some point. *'Blue Romance' - Was at some point kidnapped, harmed or tortured by Narissa. *'My Immortal' - Has angsted to two or more people. *'We Didn't Start The Fire' - Started a fire. *'THAT'S RACIST' - Has shown a sign of unexplainable racism at some point. *'Apu's Honour' - Received a gunshot wound that should have been otherwise fatal but somehow, miraculously managed to survive. *'Exploding Console Award' - Received unwarrented surgury at some point or had an injury blown out of proportion. Category:Characters on the Normandy SR-2 Category:Characters